<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look pretty for me by bloobobby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843841">look pretty for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobobby/pseuds/bloobobby'>bloobobby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ikon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Video Cameras, sir kink if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobobby/pseuds/bloobobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>blowjobs, that's it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look pretty for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at the camera baby, show me how pretty you are” Jiwon looks at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. He loves the fact that Junhoe takes videos like this of him for fapping material when they don’t have time to see each other. Loves the fact that he’s the only one that gets to see him become a mess above him because he’s sucking his dick just the way he likes. It's the fact that he’s the reason Junhoe gets so turned on.</p>
<p>He pulls off Junhoe’s dick and instead starts to jack him off at a steady pace, giving kitten licks to the leaking head. “This pretty enough for you, sir?” he says in a sultry voice. The younger nods his head rapidly, biting his lip. He looks like he’s about to devour Jiwon, it’s exactly what the older male wants him to do.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah baby. You look so gorgeous, so beautiful hyung” The praise is going straight to Jiwon’s own erect dick, but he doesn’t pay mind to himself. He’ll get off on making Junhoe become a mess. He gives the younger a wink before putting the dick back in his mouth, slightly gagging when he feels Junhoe buck his hips in an attempt to make Jiwon take more of him.</p>
<p>“Love your mouth hyung, it was made to take my dick” he slurs out. The younger finally stops his recording, tossing his phone to the side and threading his fingers through Jiwon’s soft locks. </p>
<p>“You gonna let me come down your throat, yeah?” he says, lightly stepping on Jiwon’s cock, earning a whine from the other male. Jiwon pulls off once again, this time giving Junhoe a little pout. The younger almost coos, his boyfriend has no right looking that cute when he was just sucking his dick a second ago. </p>
<p>“What’s up pretty boy? You good?”</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna come in my ass babe?” he says while slightly tilting his head. Fuck. How could someone so precious be so fucking dirty? It was just another thing Junhoe absolutely loves about Jiwon.</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking wet dream hyung, you know that?”</p>
<p>Jiwon beams at him “Of course I know that. Now you gonna fuck my throat or what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>